Fire
by OutlawQueen627
Summary: I have no summery or than this is pure smut


Regina was on fire... Her body burned with sensations she had never felt before. She felt her heart beating for the first time. Something so strong her ears tingled with the thunderous sound. "Robin... Plee...please " her voice was barely above a whisper, breathy and desperate. She felt needy, she felt weak and dizzy. " what do you need from me Gina, tell me my love what do you want " Robin spoke into her right ear, he knew what he was doing or at least he thought he did. He had managed to get them both out of their clothes. And he was finally aligned perfectly with her most delicate parts. He had spent an hour prior driving her into a moaning, whining, erotic mess. Her raven hair was splayed across the pillow, her lips were swollen and tender. Her creamy flesh along her neck, breast, stomach and thighs were bruised and marked with blueish purple marks from where he had sucked and sucked until his lips won a battle against her skin. Her clit hadn't stopped twitching since he had drove her to her 5th orgasm... He knew that she probably couldn't take another but he was willing and now desperately ready to find out as he looked her in those whiskey colored pupils. That were glazed over from tears that hadn't escaped like the others. " I" her eyes slipped closed as she felt his bare chest pressing into her own from their erratic breathing patterns. Her hands were shacking along with every other limb in her exhausted body. Her mind was hazy from blurring emotions and sensations. Her beloved boyfriend was a Saint just as much a sinner and at this moment she couldn't figure out which title applied to him. What started as a night of carefree moments and beautiful melodies that allowed them to dance into eternity turned into screams and promises of death. Camelot had proved to be a place of alluring fantasies and brutal reality. After fighting off a past affliction and almost losing her soulmate Regina pleaded with the white swan turned black to save the love she couldn't lose, the love she refused to lose. So here they lay in the darkest hours of night after that same darkness saved him for an eternal sleep. He was very much alive and awaken in ways he nor her could explain. "Tell me" he whispered his dick was throbbing with an aching that no being could remedy but her. So he pushed forward just an a little, her grip on his hips burned with the sting her nails created as they dug into his skin. He could feel the fire that resided in her soul. Sweat was painting their skin and staining the sheets along with her fluids that had soaked beneath her body like flowing water. Watching her as his fingers drew that liquid from the depths of her almost made him bust a nut. He had never seen anything like it and he would bask in glory from this day forward that he made the Queen squirt in their bed. He could feel it all as he stayed as still as he possibly could. The inside of her thighs were so unsteady against his torso. Her shaking hands on his hips trying desperately to hold him in place until she could manage another tearing down of her walls that had griped his rough archer fingers so hard his wrist was sore pulling them out of her hold. Her chest was quaking and trembling along with her toned waist. He briefly thought to himself that he had over worked her small petite body and that maybe she wouldn't be able to handle this last act of passion but he had to make sure that she knew he was here that she didn't lose him that they had beat the odds of premature separation once again . She had fallen into a uncontrollable state of panic and pain crying and hyperventilating. She couldn't process that he was not bleeding out any longer and that they had reached the safety of the four walls of the room in King Arthur's castle. So he held her close promising to take away the hurt and replace it with love and devotion. His kiss turned into a hunger that fueled this unruly fire. He was determined to spark a flame in her that wasn't a result of anger and rage but instead one that was fueled by raw and pure lust and seduction. " Regina I am going to make you feel me deep inside your womb... I'm going to break every curse that has plagued your soul... You will welcome my seed and it will create life.." He didn't know what caused this quest but he ment it and he knew she understood bc she unleashed the tears that had been threatening to spill. "Ohhhh Goddd" she moaned and that was all it took before his flesh met hers in a union of devotion. He was mindful not to just thrust into her. Although he wasn't as graceful as he had hoped to be. She hissed as she pushed her head further into the pillow, Robin wasn't a small man and after being in the state she was already in this was damn near on the brink of painful but delicious none the less. "ahhhhh.. Robin ... Ummmmm" she was incoherent to say the least which drove him deeper into her just so he could hear the noises he didn't know she could make. He had learned earlier that she could speak a language he had heard to be known as Spanish around the time of her 3rd orgasm that night she had begun mumbling and professing her approval with words like "sí papi Te quiero...Te amo tanto por favor...ahhhhhhhhh Papi Voy a cono!" It was the sexiest thing he has ever heard and he wanted her to never stop expressing herself in this love language. He was eager to see what else his majesty was capable of. This curiosity sent him into over drive. Regina was going to explode she could feel it along with everything else the room was spinning and she could faintly hear herself screaming which she would probably later regret along with the bed squeaking and hitting the wall. But at this moment she couldn't bring her self to care. Not when she felt Robin hitting her in places no one had ever reached it was scary how deep he was inside her. She knew that horrible liquid was escaping outside her womb again. She couldn't seem to stop it and that was going to be a problem bc she was a Queen not a porn star, but Robin loved it, and it was if he was purposely trying to make it happen again and again. And by now he didn't have to try to hard. His groaning was getting louder he wouldn't last to much longer especially when he could feel her juices running down his leg and on his stomach... This was to much for them both. Camelot has gotten the very best of them. " FUCKKKKKK Regina come on baby come one more time for me" his body was also on fire... He felt her magic coursing through him along with a burning sensation on his hip and now chest were her hands laid against him... Had she just burned him? " Yes come on baby just like that" he was like a mad man pounding and pounding into her. She would be the death of him he knew it. He was now pulling the most unique essence of her being out of her, her magic was just as much apart of who she was as the blood that pumped in her vessels. This had to be a crime the sounds that were coming from their room probably sound more like a torturous murder scene than the joining of mind body and souls that it was. So when Regina came for the 7th time that night nearly passing out from the force of it. Robin followed right behind her. He was in another realm he had to be as he shot his seamen into her. He didn't want to collapse on top of her but his body didn't catch up to his mind. She couldn't breathe he had knocked the breathe out of her but she was to needy and extremely weak to tell him to move. " Regina" was all he could say but she didn't respond so he made quick movements to move off of her, making sure he didn't hurt her. But he realized she was already asleep. He smirked to himself his sassy hot headed royal was carried of to a blissful sleep before they could say good night. He pulled her close and held her close to his heart and from there he joined her in dreamland with plans to wake her up that morning with an encore.


End file.
